Life In Notes
by Sherlohn
Summary: A sequence of notes written by John and Sherlock following The Reichenbach Fall.
1. Curled Against Your Gravestone

Sherlock,

I visited your grave today,

Mrs Hudson had laid some flowers.

Mycroft too.

I wondered about Molly Hooper,

She liked you.

She liked you a lot.

So where were her flowers?

Me?

I've added your gloves to the mix.

More useful than flowers in this weather.

I put them down and I sat with you.

And I curled against your grave stone

Because it was cold and you were always so warm.

I spoke to you too,

I don't know if you were there

But it felt like you heard me.

And that's enough

Until tomorrow.

John

_Found amongst the flowers on Sherlock's grave._


	2. Without The One You Love

John,

I found your note by my gravestone,

In fact I saw you leave it.

I saw your face too

And how you shivered

But stayed.

I'm sorry I have hurt you

And broken you

And I'm sorry I can't come back right now

But I will.

I promise.

Sherlock

P.S. Thank you for my gloves.

You're right,

It _is_ cold

Without the one you love.

_Found in torn fragments, scattered by the wind across the graveyard. _


	3. They Will Scar

**Sherlock,**

Some woman today said that she was sorry.

That it wasn't fair.

That dying young was a terrible thing.

That time would heal these wounds.

That you were a wonderful person so full of light.

She said you were full of light.

She didn't even know you. Not really.

I laughed without humour, you know the kind.

And told her that she shouldn't feel such an obligation to say these things.

Because she doesn't mean them.

And time might heal these wounds but they will scar.

She pitied me.

I don't even know her name but I would swap her for you in a heartbeat.

John

_Found in the branches of a tree at the graveyard_


	4. Threaded with Grey

**Sherlock,**

I broke down today,

Because I found your scarf on the bedroom floor.

The blue one, you know? Threaded with grey?

Not your favourite, perhaps that's why you dropped it.

But it _was _yours; it has a strand of your hair caught in the fibres.

And now some of my tears too.

**John**

P.S. It stays around my neck if you want to come and get it. Please do.

_Found rain-sodden on Baker Street _


	5. A Significant Part of You

**Sherlock,**

I went to take back those gloves today

But they were gone.

Stolen.

I tried to feel bitter about it

But all I could see was the sadness on your face

And the disappointment

That I had lost such a significant part of you.

It's odd to think

That there is someone out there

Wearing the gloves that fit so well on your fingers

And were slightly too long on mine

And it's odd to think

That there's someone out there

Who doesn't realise their worth

To my life.

**John**

_Found beneath the wheels of a taxi on Regent Street_


	6. Please

**Sherlock,**

I don't know what to do

Please tell me how to be here without you

Please

_Please_

**John**

_Found in torn pieces in the bin at 221B Baker Street_


	7. The Smoke and The Ashes

**John,**

I saw you leave this morning

With Lestrade

And multiple boxes and bags of a size to hold all manner of things

And you went to your old flat

With resignation settled on your shoulders

Like a weight.

You looked washed in grey

Like a watercolour painting

Unfinished and undone.

The windows look so blank at 221B now

And so cold

Without your light behind the glass.

And it's my fault

Because I took your light away

Blew it out like a candle

And left the smoke and the ashes

From a time once beautiful.

I'm sorry

I am so sorry.

**Sherlock**

P.S. I'm glad to see my scarf

Is keeping you warm

Whilst I cannot.

_Found crumpled in the pocket of a once consulting detective._


	8. Carved Into My Heart

**Sherlock,**

I can't remember nights with dreams

Just dreams

And no nightmares.

I sleep in tiny bursts

Every now and again

But I mostly just lie in the darkness

With my eyes wide open

Trying to make out the shapes

Of objects in my new room

Until I see your face

Like you're painted on

The backs

Of my eyelids

And embedded

In my mind

But most of all

You're carved

Into my heart.

I miss dreams

That never end

In a tear soaked pillow.

**John**

_Found in a once consulting detective's pillow case on the bed of a once army doctor _


	9. Peace

**Sherlock**

Peace is hard won

When your own mind

Repels it.

I want peace

Sherlock

I want you.

**John**

_Found carved into the heart of a broken man_


End file.
